Taking Back My Life
by April is a Classic Gem
Summary: Caroline Forbes, a high end fashion designer, discovers that other people may try to run your life. She's learned that the hard way. Now It's time to take it back. Bad at summaries. Rated M just in case. Mentions of Physical Abuse and Rape
1. Chapter 1

It was around 8 o'clock in the morning when Caroline Forbes, a fashion designer, was waiting on her coffee that she had ordered. She was on her way to her office to get lay out the design for her fall line.

Joe, the cashier brought her the coffee that she ordered. "Here you go Ms. Caroline."

"Thank you, Joe." Caroline replied with a smile. She grabbed the coffee and walked out of the coffee shop into the cold of the fall weather.

She hailed a cab in the New York streets and was headed to her office. As she got settled in the back of the cab, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Good morning Elena." she answered

"Good morning, Caroline." Elena said happily. "I'm calling with some good news."

"Oh, yeah, and what is that?" Caroline asked intrigued.

"Damon, he proposed last night, and I said yes." Elena said with a giggle.

"Elena, that's great news." Caroline said. "You know that I'm designing your dress, right?"

Elena laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I will start on it today as a matter of fact. Just text me about the kind of style that you want." Caroline said just as the cab pulled up to her office. "You know what, I will just draw a few styles and give you a few options. And we can do lunch, and I will show them to you so you can choose or tell me your ideas."

"Yeah, we will set that up." Elena agreed.

"Yeah. I have to go. Just got to the office." Caroline said. "Have a good day, Lena. And congratulations."

"You too, Care. Thank you." Elena replied and hung up.

Caroline paid the driver and got out of the cab and going into her office. She was too excited and wanted to get started on those sketches. Elena was going to have the best wedding dress. That she would make sure of.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

Niklaus Mikaelson, a CEO of Mikaelson's Law, a very prestigious law firm, was standing in his office looking out the large window lost in his thoughts. It was like it was an everyday routine. He would go into his office, and one of his siblings would come in to speak to him. He would look out his window and ignore them.

"Nik, are you even listening to me?" Rebekah, his sister asked him annoyed.

"Well, I wasn't. What did you say?" he asked his sister.

"Stefan told me that Damon is getting married and I'm going to the wedding with him. He invited you, Elijah, and Kol as well." Rebekah said happily.

"Well, that's good news for him." Klaus said agitated. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do and clients to see."

"Don't dismiss me like that, Nik." Rebekah snapped. "Who are you taking to the wedding."

"I don't know, but really Bekah, you are my favorite, and you know that. But I really do have meetings."Klaus said turning from the window to sit down at his desk.

"Okay, I can take a hint." she said disappointed not to be able to meddle in her brother's love life. She turned around to grab her purse before looking at her brother. "I love you."

Klaus looked up at his sister and smile. Getting up and walking towards her, he hugged her tight. "I love you too sister."

Once he pulled back, she left his office leaving him to work. When she left, he sat back down at his desk and logged into his computer to get started.

As he was getting set up for the day, his secretary, Hayley came in. "Hey, Mr. Mikaelson." she said seductively.

He refrained from rolling his eyes at her obvious attempt to seduce him. "What can I do for you, Hayley?"he asked irritated

"Well, I have some documents for you to sign. " She said placing the on his desk, bending over to give him a view of her cleavage.

"Just sit them on the desk. Thank you." He said dismissing her. He turned back to his computer to read his emails.

She huffed and turned to leave his office.

A few hours later. across town, Caroline was running into her favorite restaurant, arms full of sketches for wedding dresses, so that she could meet Elena, Bonnie, and Katherine for lunch. As she got to the door she stopped running. Once inside, she walked fast towards the host when she bumped into something hard causing all of her sketches to fall on the ground.

She bent down to pick them up, not noticing that someone had squatted down to help her pick them up as well.

"I'm so sorry." She heard an accented voice say. The voice made her stop what she was doing to look up. When she looked up, she saw the most gorgeous blue eyes. "I wasn't paying attention. I should have been watching where I was going."

Caroline was in a daze. She couldn't believe how handsome this man was. And let's not forget his accent. She couldn't find her voice. It was as if she was in a trance until he spoke again.

"Are you okay. Is anything ruined." he asked concerned.

Snapping back to reality, she answered, "No. I mean, yes, I'm okay and no, nothing is ruined."

He picked up a few of the sketches and looked at them. "These are really good." he complimented her handing her the sketches.

"Well, thank you." she said with a smile.

Standing up, he introduced himself. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, by the way. Everyone calls me Klaus." He said reaching out his hand to help her up.

Accepting his help, she answered, "Caroline Forbes."

He smiled. "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." he said with a smile.

 _My God, that is the most gorgeous smile._ Caroline thought to herself. "Thank you." she replied. "I have to get to my friends, they are waiting on me. I'm running a little late. Got caught up in doing these sketches for my best friend's wedding dress."

"So, you're an artist?" he asked intrigued.

"No, fashion designer." Caroline corrected. "I'm designing her wedding dress and these are some ideas for her."

"Well, you have a gift." he said.

"What do you do?" she asked him curious to know.

"I'm a lawyer." Klaus said.

"Oh, really. That sounds interesting. My boyfriend wanted to be a lawyer." Caroline said excitedly. "What kind of law do you practice?"

"Who the hell is this?" Caroline heard a familiar voice that made crawl say behind her.

Turning around, Caroline saw a very angry Tyler looking at her seething. "Oh, honey, this is Niklaus Mikaelson. He's a lawyer." she replied trying not to freak out.

"Oh, and why would you need a lawyer?" he asked.

"You got the wrong idea, mate. I bumped into her accidentally and i saw her sketches. I asked her about her work and in turn she asked about mine." Klaus said studying the new comer.

"Really, baby, I was just getting ready to come over to the table." Caroline said grabbing Tyler's arm and pulling him away. "It was nice to meet you, Klaus."

"Likewise, sweetheart." he replied with his accent and a dimpled smirk.

Walking to over to her friends, she heard Tyler said, "You're going to get it when we get home."

She knew what he meant. And she was hoping that it's not as bad as the last time. When they got to their friends, she gave Elena and Bonnie a hug and sat down to show them the sketches. As they were looking, she looked up and saw Klaus staring right back at her. She smiled and directed her attention back to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning. Mentions of rape and abuse.**

After lunch ended, Caroline was walking towards the door with her friends when Tyler grabbed her arm. She looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Where are you headed after this?" he asked with fire in his eyes.

"Back to the office. I have to finish sketches for this next line." she said looking at Tyler with confusion and fear.

"We need to go home and have a talk." he said with venom in his voice.

They were walking past Klaus and he looked up at Caroline and saw the fear in her eyes. He instantly felt the urge to situate himself between her and the man who was scaring her, but he instead turned his attention back to his sister who he was having lunch with.

"Tyler I really need to get these done and sent to the seamstress." she said hoping to delay what she knew was inevitable.

"That can wait. I really need you to come home so we can talk." he said with finality in his voice. "Come on and you can go back to work later."

And with that they left the restaurant and headed home. As soon as they entered the house and the door was closed, Tyler slapped Caroline hard across the face making her fall.

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" He shouted. "You flirting with other dudes. What, I bet you wanted him to fuck you, huh?" Tyler said pulling her up and slapping her again.

Caroline tried to crawl away, But Tyler grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back to him. "No, Tyler. Please don't. All I was doing was asking him a question. He literally bumped into me." she said trying to kick him off of her.

Tyler turned her over on her back and punched her in the stomach. "Bitch how fucking slow do you think I am. You wanted him to fuck you. So let me go ahead and fuck you." He said as he unzipped his pants and ripped her skirt and panties.

Caroline starting fighting Tyler wildly trying to get him off of her. "Tyler. No please don't do this. Don't." She screamed as Tyler parted her legs and situated himself between them and pressed into her hip to lock her down to the floor so she couldn't move.

Caroline had stopped fighting knowing that it was going to happen regardless. "Tyler, please, you don't have to do this." She said crying and begging him.

Tyler just smirked and rammed his dick into her with brutal force. Caroline screamed as he kept ramming into her. Tyler used his hands to rip her shirt and bra and put his mouth to her breast and put his mouth to them biting hard, making Caroline scream louder.

"Shut the fuck up Caroline and take it. You want that bastard to fuck you so that's what I'm doing." He said and started moaning. "Unh, those titties always get me. how they fucking bounce. I'm so fucking close." Caroline kept screaming, and Tyler got extremely mad. He punched her in the face, and told her, "Shut the fuck up, before I fucking kill you." he roared in her face as dick ripped in and out of her pussy and he wrapped his fingers around her neck squeezing hard.

After fighting and screaming for so long, Caroline could no longer breathe. She stopped moving and screaming. She closed her eyes and just let it happen knowing there was no way for her to stop it. Time seemed to go on and on, and it seemed like forever until she felt Tyler jerk into her and stop and suddenly she felt his release shoot into her.

Tyler collapsed on top of Caroline putting all of his weight on her. He waited until he could catch his breath and then got up and zipped his pants and left the house, leaving Caroline laying in the floor crying.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline had been laying on the floor for two hours after Tyler left before she found the strength to get up and clean herself up.

As she sat up, she winced as pain shot through her abdomen. Yeah, she knows that she has at leat two cracked ribs. She stood up and made her way into the bathroom and turned the shower on, with the water at a scorching hot temperature. She knew it would burn, but at least it would numb the pain in her body.

She stepped in the shower and scrubbed her whole body as best she could. After she was clean, she thought about what just happened and she curled in the corner of the shower and cried for another 30 minutes.

Once out the shower, she dressed herself and was getting ready to lay down. As soon as she sat on the bed, the doorbell rang. She sighed and stood up.

As she reached the door, she opened the door to see Elena, Bonnie and another girl she didn't know.

She stepped aside to let them in. They all turned to look at her in shock once they saw her appearance. Elena was the first to recover from the shock. "Caroline, what the hell happened?" She asked.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked pointing to the new girl, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, Stefan's girlfriend." Rebekah said with a thick accent. "I remember you from lunch. I was having my lunch with my brother, I believe you met him at the restaurant. Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline nodded her head. "Yes that was me."

"He took quite the liking to you. Now back to your friend's question. "What the hell happened to you?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Nothing that I want to talk about."

Bonnie spoke up for the first time. "Did Tyler do this to you?" she asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, but it's not a bi deal."

"Not a big deal? How could you say that Care? You have bruises everywhere."Elena said. Looking Caroline up and down, she asked, "Did he rape you?" When Caroline nodded in confirmation, Bonnie and Elena hugged her while she cried.

"He thought that I was flirting with Klaus, the guy I met earlier. He kept saying that I wanted Klaus to screw me, that he was going to do it. And he did. And it hurt bad. I kept asking him to stop, but he threatened to kill me." Caroline cried.

"I'm calling Stefan." Rebekah said.

"Isn't your brother Klaus with him now?" Elena asked. When Rebekah nodded, Caroline went into panic.

"No, Please don't call him. Don't call Stefan. Don't call anyone. I don't want anyone to see me like this." Caroline started to beg.

"Too late, Stefan just text me. They were on their way regardless." Rebekah said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and Klaus." Stefan replied.

With that, Caroline ran back in her room and closed the door, locking it.

Bonnie opened the door, and Stefan entered followed by Klaus. "Hey, where's Caroline and Tyler? I want them to meet Klaus." Stefan asked as Klaus started to look at the pictures on the wall.

"I think I know them. I met them earlier today at the restaurant me and Bekah had lunch at earlier today." Klaus said.

Caroline was at the door listening to everyone.

"Tyler is not here." Bonnie said.

"What about Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"She's not feeling well. She's in room lying down." Rebekah said.

"Maybe we should all go an check on her." Stefan said looking at Klaus and they started walking towards her bedroom door.

"NO!" All the girls yelled at the same time, rushing to stop them.

"Is that blood on the floor?" Klaus asked as he was staring at the floor. "Next to torn clothes."

Stefan looked at where Klaus was looking and then looked at the girls in shock. "What the hell happened?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What about Caroline?" Stefan asked._

 _"She's not feeling well. She's in the room lying down." Rebekah said._

 _"Maybe we should all go an check on her." Stefan said looking at Klaus and they started walking towards her bedroom door._

 _"NO!" All the girls yelled at the same time, rushing to stop them._

 _"Is that blood on the floor?" Klaus asked as he was staring at the floor. "Next to torn clothes."_

 _Stefan looked at where Klaus was looking and then looked at the girls in shock. "What the hell happened?" he asked_

Elena looked at the room door and sighed. "Caroline can you come out. Stefan wants an explanation."

Caroline was still leaning on the door listening to what was said on the other side of the door. When Elena received no answer, she walked to the door and knocked. "Caroline! Answer me please so that I know you are okay."

"I'm okay." Caroline said quietly through the door making everyone wonder if they actually heard her.

"Caroline, what happened in here?" Stefan asked walking to the door.

Instead of receiving a reply, he heard sobbing. "Caroline open the door."

"Come on, Caroline." Rebekah said. "They are going to stay here until you tell them what wrong."

Caroline was about to reply when they all heard the front door slam. "What the hell are you guys doing here? And why are you standing at my bedroom door?" Tyler asked drunk.

Stefan, being oblivious to the death stares that the three women were giving Tyler, answered, "Something is wrong with Caroline. We're trying to figure it out?"

"Did she call you over?" Tyler asked angrily.

"No." Stefan replied.

"So get the fuck out of my house. Man, I'm tired." Tyler bit out.

Klaus looked at his baby sister and saw the death stare that she was throwing Tyler's way. He looked at the other women and saw they had the same expression directed towards Tyler. He was getting ready to question it when Rebekah spoke up.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving her here knowing that she doesn't feel well." she said walking to block the path of the bedroom door, Elena and Bonnie following her lead. "Besides we were supposed to have a girls' night. So we are waiting for Caroline to pack some overnight clothes and clothes for tomorrow."

Stefan and Klaus looked at the girls weirdly as Caroline grabbed a bag and packed some pajamas and clothes to wear the next day. "I'm almost done." She yelled through the door.

Tyler shrugged and walked to the living room. Klaus walked to his sister and whispered, "What was that about?"

She looked at Klaus and whispered, "I will tell you later." She looked at Elena and Bonnie. "I will see you guys back at Elena's." With that, her and Klaus left. As they got in Rebekah's car, she started the engine and left Caroline's house.

"So tell me what that was about." Klaus demanded.

"He raped her." Rebekah informed him. "He got mad at her for talking to you at the restaurant and he beat her and raped her."

"What?" Klaus roared angrily. "And you're telling me this now?"

"Yes, because the last thing she needs is for a fight to break out." Rebekah said.

"Turn around and go back, Rebekah" Klaus said in a dangerously low tone which left no room for argument. Rebekah turned and headed back towards Caroline's house.

In the house, Caroline had found some clothes to put on and did her makeup to cover the bruises on her face. She opened the bedroom door just in time to hear the doorbell. She looked at Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan and said, "I get it." She walked towards the door and opened it surprised to see Rebekah and a seething Klaus behind her.

"Hey. What are you guys doing back here?" she asked.

Klaus gently pushed Rebekah to the side and said, "Where the hell is he?"

"Stefan is in the hallway by the bedroom." She replied. "I'll get him for you."

She started to move, but his voice stopped her. "I'm not talking about Stefan."

Just as he said that, Tyler came towards the door. "So I see that you still flirting with him." he said as he went to snatch Caroline up. But Klaus was faster. He stepped past Caroline and punched Tyler in the nose breaking it. "Do you see how that feels?" He asked kicking him in the stomach.

"What's going on?" Caroline yelled trying to pull Klaus back.

"Caroline, don't touch Klaus when he is like this." Rebekah said. "I told him about what Tyler did."

"Will someone tell me what Tyler did?" Stefan asked still clueless to what's going on.

Caroline looked at Stefan and sighed as she felt the tears start to form in her eyes again. She knew there was no more hiding it. "Tyler raped me. The torn clothes and the blood, it was from that." she said. The she looked back at Klaus who was repeatedly punching Tyler in the face. "Can you guys please stop him?"

Everyone including Caroline helped to pull Klaus off of Tyler. After he calmed down, he turned to Caroline and asked, "Is this the first incident where he hurt you, love?"

Caroline looked him in the eyes and getting ready to respond when Tyler beat her to it. "Yes, I beat her ass every day. And you want to know the best part about taking her? It's holding her down and ramming my dick in her. The way her tits bounce for me." He said laughing not realizing that Stefan had let Klaus loose and they were both headed towards him now.

Stefan reached him first, punching him in the face. Klaus kicked him in the dick making Tyler scream like a girl. They both proceeded to whoop Tyler's ass. Elena and Rebekah pulled Stefan back after five minutes while Caroline and Bonnie pulled Klaus back. When Klaus saw Caroline trying to pull him back, he immediately stopped. He didn't want to hurt her more than she was if he was to force his way to Tyler.

Rebekah was proud of her brother and boyfriend. "I'm so proud of you guys. But let's go. I think that Caroline would love to get out of here."

"I would." Caroline confirmed. "But I need to pack some more clothes. I don't want to come back here." she said.

Elena went and hugged her best friend. "You can stay with me for as long as you need."

Caroline nodded as she headed towards the bedroom followed by Bonnie and Elena. They helped her pack a suitcase full of clothes. When they returned with the suitcase, Tyler spoke up. "You're going to stay with Elena, or Bonnie. You know I know where they live. And I will be there to get you. When you least expect it. I will be back."

Caroline could not stand the fear that she felt at his words. Rebekah had enough of his taunting her. "Yeah, that maybe so, but you don't know where I stay. She can stay with me. And in case you think about following us, I will have Stefan, Damon, and my four brothers stay with us." she said. "She will be protected."

Klaus looked at his sister in disbelief. "You would do that for her?" he asked.

"Yes, Nik. She is a nice girl. You like, and that's all the incentive I need." Rebekah answered making Klaus blush. Rebekah just smiled and walked towards Caroline leading her towards the front door. "Come on. Let's go." And with that, they left.


End file.
